


Day 9 -- Clarity

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Scarves n Hats 2005 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-10
Updated: 2005-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sirius knows remus isn't a traitor...right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 9 -- Clarity

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: http://www.livejournal.com/community/scarvesnhats/51742.html
> 
> a continuation of day 7

They made love passionately that night. Sirius wanted the thrust of Remus' hips, the bruising touch of his fingers to push away any doubts he had, and Remus seemed like he was trying to prove something in the deep slide and the sharp kisses against Sirius' neck and collarbones. They were face to face, but Remus seemed unable to meet Sirius' eyes, and he had no idea what that might have meant.

_He loves me,_ Sirius said to himself, the thoughts matching Remus' rhythm. _He loves James and Peter and Lily and Harry...oh, Harry, to be born to parents in hiding from something no one should even have to face. He loves Harry more than anything. How could Dumbledore ever think Remus could..._

Sirius wrapped his arms tighter around Remus' back, trying to hold onto the perfect past, the painful present, and a better future. Sirius was close, so close, and then Remus looked up, eyes clear as they met Sirius', and in that moment he knew, without a doubt, that he was right and Dumbledore was wrong. Sirius came, crying Remus' name, tears on his cheeks. Remus collapsed on top of him and kissed him softly, curling up against his chest.

Sirius held him close, wishing he could hold onto this moment of clarity forever, and knowing he could not.


End file.
